


Merry Christmas Morning

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Orijinal linki veremiyorum maalesef ama yazarın izni vardır!!!





	Merry Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Orijinal linki veremiyorum maalesef ama yazarın izni vardır!!!

 

Sehun kreplerin kokusuna uyanmıştı. Gözleri titreşerek açıldığında üstsüz sevgilisiyle karşılaşmıştı. Başının iki yanına sabitlenmiş kollarındaki gerilen kasları; Sehun’un dudaklarına onları tatması için yalvaran sertleşmiş göğüs uçlarıyla dinlemeye hayran olduğu ve sadece onun için atan kalbini saklayan kaslı göğsünü; parmaklarını gezdirirken avuçları arasında hissetmeyi ve diliyle zevkle karışık mutluluk veren tatlarını almayı sevdiği kasları görebiliyordu.

“Günaydın bebeğim~~” Kai dudaklarını öperek söyledi.

“Mmm… günaydın.”

“Ye. Gidip kalan kahvaltıyı hazırlamalıyım.”

Kai yemeği önüne koyacakken Sehun onu durdurdu.

“Ya da…” ellerini Kai’in kol kaslarına koyarak onu yakına çekti. “… seni tadıp yememe izin verebilirsin.” Kai’in alt dudağını dudakları arasına alarak dilini dolaştırdı ve dişleriyle çekiştirerek bıraktı.

“Ya hayır dersem?” Kai dudaklarına doğru mırıldandı. “Krepleri boşuna yapmadım biliyorsun…”

“Hayır’ı cevap olarak kabul etmiyorum ve sen de bunu biliyorsun. Ama burada olduğun için beni besleyebilirsin.” Sehun sırıttı.

Kai oturarak tabağı aldı ve kucağına koydu. Çatalıyla keserek Sehun’un ağzına uzattı.

“Hayır, öyle değil.”

“Ne—“ Kai sırıtarak parçayı dudakları arasına aldı ve eğilerek Sehun’a verdi; öpücük çalmıştı.

“Mmm… harika! Ah!”

Kai her şey bitene kadar Sehun’u öyle beslemişti. Öpüşerek şeker gibi birbirlerinin dudaklarını emiyorlar, dillerini dans ettiriyorlar ve ellerinin dokundukları yerleri yakmalarına izin veriyorlardı.

Kai hareket ederek Sehun’un kucağına çıktı. Dudakları Sehun’un dudaklarının köşesine ve yanağına bastırılmıştı; oradan kulak memesine giderek orasını dişlediğinde Sehun’dan inleme kazanmıştı. Köprücük kemiklerine kadar olan alanı yaladı, aşk izleri için yanan teni emdi, dili ve dişleri altında tenin hissettirdiklerinin tadını çıkardı. Göğüs uçları sıradakiydi; okşamaya ve yalamaya başladı.

“Kai-ah!”

“Hmmm?” Kai sağ göğsünü emmeye devam ediyordu.

“Ben… Ah… lütfen…”

“Hmm, ne istiyorsun bebeğim?”

“İstiyorum… mmm… senin… Ah!”

“Benim?”

“Beni emmeni.”

“Dileğin benim için bir emirdir!”

Sehun’un üzerinden kalktı ve bacakları arasına yerleşti. V line bölgesini öpücükleriyle sıralayarak eşofmanını baksırıyla beraber indirdi. Kai avuçlarını Sehun’un baldırlarına bastırarak bacaklarını kaldırdı. Sehun’un onun için açılan bacaklarının görüntüsüne hayranlık duyuyordu. Baldırının iç tarafını ve deliğiyle topları arasındaki bölgeyi öptü.

“Ah! Kai!”

Başına kadar yaladı ve sonra ağzına alarak dilini etrafında döndürdü.

“Tanrım Kai!”

Sevgilisi dudaklarında ismiyle ağzına boşalana kadar buna devam etti. Kai doğrularak ona kendini tattırmak için Sehun’u öptü.

“Çok tatlısın bebeğim.”

“Biliyorum.” Kıkırdadı.

Sehun pozisyonlarını değiştirdi. Direkt Kai’in pantolonunda sızlayan bölgesine gitti. Onu ağzına alarak başını hareket ettirmeye başladı.

Ereksiyonunun Sehun’un ağzına girip çıkması görüntüsü Kai’yi delirtmeye yeterdi. Dilinin getirdiği zevk ve sıcaklık Kai’in ölüm sebebi olacaktı.

“Ahhh mmm ahhhh!”

Sehun’un parmakları ıslatması için ağzına ulaştı ve daha sonra ilerleyerek deliğiyle buluşup tek seferde içine girdi.

“Sehun!” Kai çığlık attı.

“Hmm?”

“Mmmm~~~” Sehun’un hımlaması omurgasını titretmişti.

“Bedeninin son seferden dolayı hassas olmasını seviyorum.” Parmaklarını aralayarak Kai’in tatlı, küçük harikalar diyarını ayırdı.

“Hnnn… Ah!”

Daha sonra penisini yerleştirerek sert ve hızlı hareketlerle içine girdi ve Kai’in içinde kalçalarını hareket ettirdi.

“Sehun, Sehun!”

“Evet, bebeğim?”

“Ben… sen… Oh tanrım!”

“Biliyorum, biliyorum! Ben de seni seviyorum!” eğilerek Kai’yi öptü; hala kalçalarını döndürerek hareket ediyordu.

“Hayır. Hayır o değil!”

“Ne? Sen… beni sevmiyor musun?!” sahte şok olmuş ifadesiyle durdu. “Kim Kai, sen—“

Kai onu yan tarafa iterek harikalar diyarında gömülü penisinin üzerinde zıplamaya başlayınca susmuştu.

“Ah! Seni seviyorum bebeğim!” Kai fısıldadı.

“Beni mi yoksa penisimi mi?” Sehun kaş çatarak sordu.

“Seni… mmm… ve penisini ahh! Mmmm bana aşk ve hayranlıkla bakmanı, nazikçe öpmeni, beni güvende ve sıcak tutmak için kollarını bana dolamanı… ahhh… benimle ilgilenmeni, yanında olmadığımda beni düşünmeni, bana mesajlar göndermeni ya da notlar bırakmanı, beni uyandırmanı, uyutmanı… beni tutkuyla sevmeni ve karşılıksız kendini bana vermeni seviyorum. Ah Sehun! Beni sevmeni seviyorum!”

“Ben de seni seviyorum bebeğim! Çok, çok fazla! Gülümsemen, kahkahan, nazik ve sevgi dolu dokunuşların, beni uyandırman ve varlığın olmadan yaşayamam.”

Kalçalarını hareket ettirirken bakışları kilitlenmişti. Orada saf aşk vardı. Aynı anda hayatlarındaki en önemli kişinin ismi dudaklarından dökülürken ikisi de boşalmıştı.

Birbirlerinin kollarında uyuya kaldılar – Kai, Sehun’un çenesinin altına başını yaslamıştı, Sehun’un kollarından biri belinde diğeri saçlarındaydı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

İkisi de gözlerini açtığında o günün geldiğini anlamışlardı. İkisi de çocuk gibi hareket ediyorlardı, yatakta doğruldular, birbirlerine güldükten sonra hediyelerin bulunduğu oturma odasına koşturdular. Aslında ikisi de ne hediye aldıklarını biliyorlardı ama yine de heyecan oradaydı. Etrafa bakınmaya başladıklarında kendi aptallıklarına gülmeden edememişlerdi. Sehun, Kai’ye doğru yürüdü ve kollarını ona sararak boynunu öptü.

“Umarım seversin.” Sesinde heyecan vardı ve Kai hediyeyi açmak için acele etti.

İçinde bedava tavuk için kart, pelüş oyuncakları, tatlılar ve bir bileklik vardı (Kai’in aylardır istediği ama üniversite yüzünden alamadığı bileklikti). Gülümseyerek sevgilisinin dudaklarına uzun bir öpücük kondurdu ve durmadan Sehun’a nasıl minnettar olduğunu ve onu nasıl çok sevdiğini fısıldıyordu.

Diğer yanda Sehun hediyesini açtığında, bedava bubble tea kartını görünce Kai’in parlak gözlerine bakarak gülmeye başladı. Bakışlarını yeniden çevirdiğinde almak istediği ama vakit bulamadığı bereyle küçük bir kart bulmuştu. Kartı açtı ve okurken yüzünde pek çok ifade geçmeye başlamıştı.

 

 _‘İkimiz de birbirimizi ne kadar çok sevdiğimizi biliyoruz. Bana her şeyini vermeye hazır olduğunu biliyorum o yüzden ben_ _de senin için aynısını yapacağıma söz veriyorum._

_Her zaman sana korktuğumu göstermek istedim o yüzden hazır olduğunda seni odamızda görmek isterim._

_Girmeden önce gözlerini kapatmanı istiyorum sadece. Ne kadar çok gerildiğini sana göstermek istiyorum ve ayrıca bana daha fazla güvenmeni istiyorum._

_Not: Seni seviyorum ve eğer istemiyorsan bana söylemelisin!!!!_

_Seni seven, senin olan Kai :)) ‘_

 

 

Sehun, Kai’ye ne olduğunu sormak için arkasını dönmeye çalıştı ama arkasında kimse yoktu. Sehun kendi kendine fısıldadı ve hediyesini yere bırakarak odalarına gitti. Bir saniyeliğine Sehun, Kai’in gözlerini kapatması ve her şeyi ona bırakmasını istediğini unutmuştu. Sehun’un bununla bir sorunu yoktu o yüzden kapıyı açmaya başladığında gözleri otomatikman kapanmıştı ve Kai’in ona gelmesini bekledi.

Kai’in yanına gelirken çıkardığı küçük adım seslerini duyuyordu ve Kai’in ellerini omuzlarına koyarak üzerindekini çıkarmasıyla ürpermişti. Sevgilisinin nasıl ses çıkarmadan hareket edebildiğini düşünerek kafasını iki yana salladı, neler olduğunu görmek istiyordu. Kai onu nazikçe yatağa doğru ittirdi ve yatırdı.

“Sadece hisset, tamam mı?” Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarına doğru fısıldadıktan sonra onları birleştirerek yavaşça öpmeye başladı.

Öpücük aşkla, tatlı bir şeylerle, tutkuyla, ihtiyaçlar, umutsuzlukla ama en çok güvenle doluydu. Sehun ellerini Kai’in etrafına sardı ve öpücüğü derinleştirmeye çalıştı. Ayrıldıklarında Sehun, Kai’in bedenini öpmeye başladığını hissetmişti ama çok geçmeden soğuk bir şeyi göğsünü ve kaslarını yalayıp geçtiğini hissedince Sehun inlemişti çünkü soğukluk belini kırmasına ve Kai’den daha fazlasını istemesine neden oluyordu.

Soğukluk ve Kai’in dilinin sıcaklığı arasındaki zıtlık Sehun’un ellerini Kai’in saçlarında ve teninde gezdirmesini durduramıyordu. Soğukluk ereksiyonunun başına ulaştığında neredeyse bağıracaktı ama sonra Kai’in ağzının sıcaklığı geldi. Kai’in ağzını açtığını hissetti ve bu Sehun’un Kai’in ağzının derinliklerine vurmaya başlamasına bir işaretti.

_‘Hisset’_

Kai ondan bunu istemişti ama bedeninde dolaşan hisler fazla geliyordu. Damarlarında gezen sıcak dalga onu titretiyor, bacaklarını kapatmak istemesine, Kai’yi üzerinden almasına itiyordu böylece sevgilisinin boğazına sürekli vurabilecekti.

“Kai!” iki parmağın içine girdiğini hissettiğinde bağırdı. Tanıdık soğukluğu içinde hissetmişti ama elinde olmadan sevgilisinin öğürmesini hissetmek için Kai’in ağzının derinliklerine ilerlemeye başlamıştı.

Sevgilisi ağzını çektiğinde sızlanarak onu işine geri döndürmeye çalıştı. Kai yavaşça içine girerek onu açmaya, doldurmaya başladığında ellerini ağzına kapattı. Kai derinliklere ulaştığında durmuştu. Daha sonra Sehun’un üyesini ellerine aldı ve kökündeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı.

“Hareket etme, gözlerini açma.”

“Siktir!” Sehun ona bağırdı. Kalp krizinden ölecekmiş gibi kalbinin hızla attığını hissediyordu.

“Daha sonra onu da yapacaksın bebeğim.”

Kai kalçalarını dairesel hareketlerle derinlerinde hareket ettirmeye başlayarak Sehun’un prostatına vuruyordu; onun belini kırmasına, bacaklarının titremesine, zevkten kıvranmasına ve inlemelerinin evi doldurmasına neden oluyordu. Ereksiyonundaki tutuş sıkılaştı. Rahatlamak istiyordu, Kai’ye yalvarmaya başlayacak kadar yakın olduğu için rahatlamayı çok istiyordu.

“Ne hissediyorsun?” Kai sordu. Sehun’un üzerine eğilerek nefesini kulağına verdiğinde genç olanın kızarmasına ve yutkunmasına neden olmuştu. Alay etmek, onu itmek istiyordu ama bunun Kai için anlamlı olduğunu hatırlayarak dürüst olmaya karar verdi.

“İçimde hareket ettiğinde acı verici derecede sert olduğunu, gerekmeksizin kendini kontrol etmeni, penisindeki damarların benim yalamam için çığlık atmasını hissedebiliyorum. Üzerimde kullanmadığın lube kokusunu alabiliyorum o yüzden kendin hazırladığını biliyorum. Sanırım bayılacağım çünkü çok sıcakladım, düzgünce nefes alamıyorum ve… bana her seferinde böyle dokunuşunla kalbimi yerinden çıkartacak kadar seni çok seviyorum.”

“Seni küçük aptal seksi kedicik.”

Sehun kelimelerdeki sevgi ve ilgiyi duymamış olsaydı gülebilirdi ve ellerini Kai’in boynuna koyarak onu öpmek için çekecekti ama sevgilisi geri çekilerek tamamen onun içinde çıktı. Sehun tısladı ama arkasından bir dizi küfretmişti. Ellerini Kai’in kalçalarının üzerine yerleştirdi, ereksiyonu derinliklerindeydi.

“Sana beni daha sonra becereceğini söylemiştim.”

“Lütfen, gözlerimi açmama izin ver.” Sehun nereye vuracağını biliyordu. Kalçalarını kaldırarak Kai’in inlemesine ve göğsüne düşmesine neden oldu.

“Tamam.” Cevap inleme ve sızlanma arasındaydı. Sehun tekrarlatmadı ve gözlerini açtığında ağzı açık, kızarmış ve kendisine bakan Kai’yle karşılaştı.

“Seni çok seviyorum!” Sehun inlemişti. Kai’in geri çekilip sırtını Sehun’un dizlerine tutunarak hareket etmeye başlayınca Sehun dudaklarını ısırarak daha derinine girip Kai’yi inletiyordu.

Bedenleri bir hareket ederken ikisi de sona yakındı. Kai parmaklarını hala ıslak olan girişe yönlendirdi ve üçünü içine soktu.

“Siktir!” Sehun inleyerek vuruşlarını hızlandırdı. Kai aynı hızla parmaklarını Sehun’un içinde hareket ettirirken Kai adını inliyordu ve sona beraber ulaştılar.

Kai eğilerek Sehun’un içinden çıkmasına izin vermedi. Arkasındaki sıcak meniden dolayı inlemişti. Sehun’un çoktan yumuşayan ereksiyonu üzerinde hareket ediyordu, bu kadar sıcak hissetmeyi seviyordu.

“İğrenç gelebilir biliyorum ama menilerimizin içimizde ya da bedenimizde olmasını hissetmeye bayılıyorum.” Sehun fısıldadı, elini Kai’in üyesine koyduğunda Kai, Sehun’un penisinin hassas deliğindeki hareketiyle inlemişti.

“Dondurma istemiştin, sana dokunduğumda çikolatalı dondurma kullandım.” Kai itiraf etti.

“Sadece dondurma değil aslında.”

 

 

_**The END.** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
